jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Quest: Infiltrate the Lotus Assassin Fortress
You now bear the title of a Lotus Acolyte. Gaining access to the inner chambers will be a challenge with such a lowly rank, but the princess will not take you to the palace until you have the information against Death's Hand that she needs. Zu has given a cryptic warning, but he has not clarified why he has left or what he is here to do. - Initial description of the quest's overarching plot in the in-game description. Infiltrate the Lotus Assassins Fortress '''is a main story quest in Chapter 3 of Jade Empire, linked with the other main story quest, The Emperor and the Assassins that completes Chapter 3. To gain access to the Imperial Palace where Sun Lian said that Master Li was taken, the Spirit Monk must complete a task for the Heavenly Lily first: find out why her father, Emperor Sun Hai, has nearly abdicated the throne to the Lotus Assassins and implicate Death's Hand to this effect. Walkthrough To begin with, the player character must have at least completed one of the following two quests: The Inquisitors or The Executioners. Once the player recieves either the favors from the two recruiters, they are told to travel into the Necropolis and enter the Lotus Assassin Fortress. Branch: '''If finishing The Executioners: '''Exiting the Imperial Arena map region WILL cause an automatic warp to the party camp and cause you to lose Sagacious Zu as a party member. '''If finishing The Inquisitors: Entering the party camp area (at least five steps past Bai the Outcrier) will trigger the loss of Sagacious Zu as a party member. Regardless of which you finished first, you may either proceed onto the quest or finish the other faction's questline. After the conversation at the party camp, take the time to finish up any other business you have in the City (Black Leopard School, bounties from Captain Sen, the Imperial Arena, etc) because beginning this quest can easily take you along the narrative to the end of the chapter. Should you choose to exit and postpone the quest slightly longer, don't forget to check some bones near the entrance for some extra cash. Don't forget to accept and finish the quest Jinlin in the Necropolis to gain some extra XP and a powerful gem. Accepting the Dark Order In the Necropolis, proceed to the entrance of the Fortress in the Northeast. Once you near it, a cutscene will begin in which you spy Zu entering the palace. Regardless of whether you have them as your companion or not, Dawn Star and Silk Fox will then approach and have a conversation with you. Speak wisely, for not taking care can lead to a failed romance plot. Once your choice has been made, enter the Fortress by interacting with the Blessing Board inside the pagoda. You will meet the Watcher and have a conversation that outlines your next step: To accept training from Master Gang on the other side of the Hall of Induction. Find Your New Master Despite Zu's remarks, you must still find Master Gang and see if service to him will gain you access to the inner chambers and find the information the princess needs. Lotus Assassin Du Gah will approach you as you enter the main hall. Fight and defeat her companion, and Zu will approach you, bearing an odd warning about demons and your reception to the Assassins. After he leaves, you may wish to recharge using the Focus Shrine in the southeast part of the map. On the eastern portion of the Hall of Induction, you will find an Urn, some slaves and Merchant Kia Jong, whom you can buy from; you can also inform him of the fate of his niece, Kia Min who if you say has hair braded in knots you will get a discount from. To the west, across the hall, you may speak to Mold Masters Gi and Soto about the golem press. Don't expect sparkling conversation, however. At the north end of the Hall, you will spy a Spirit Font between two inactive Clay Golems, the same type you see all over the place and may have fought if you finished The Imperial Arena. Finally, follow the yellow marker towards Master Gang, who you'll find is being berated by Master Shin regarding the golem production rate. In the ensuing conversation between you and Master Gang, he tells you to meet him in the central chambers. Don't dally! Follow Gang to the Chambers Below You are ordered to follow Master Gang to the Central Chambers. Enter the Upper Chamber Door and descend the several flights of stairs to the Lower Chamber Doors. You will be greeted by a cutscene of a slave attempting escape being slain by a ghost who appears to have drained his spirit. Gang will complain to you about Shin's acolyte who broke a spirit shard and unleashed ghosts who are killing slaves and acolytes indiscriminately. Defeat the Rampaging Ghosts Master Gang told you to defeat some ghosts unleashed by his rival, Master Shin. Gang clearly does not expect you to survive. Return to him when you are done. From the easternmost alcove (turn around to face the exit door and start from the left), you will find: *A random Lotus Assassin. *A room with a cabinet (empty in my playthrough), and other opened or empty containers. The jar (if you check on the PC) will later have an Ultimate Warrior Gem. *The door to exit. *The Keeper of the Archive, whom you may ask about a wide variety of topics, including the history of the Order, Sagacious Zu (referred to as the "rogue Assassin"), Master Gang and his feud with Master Shin, and the capture of Master Li. Inside her room, you can also access the bookstands The Grand Inquisitor's Will and The Way of the Lotus, and two scrollstands- one contains The Configuration of the Rabbit, the other the entry, The Undeniable Fire. *A random Lotus Assassin. Collect the information and XP from the Keeper of the Archive's room now or not, then head across the bridge. You will find four attendants in front of you, blocking a door. To the east, you will find the Golem Press Room, and to the west, the door you need. Speaking to the attendants (Teng, Kitan, Kai Feng, and Cohong) will not gain you entrance to the north door, and the Golem Press Room is blocked to you, so head into the western door. Defeat the four ghosts (watch that one has Ice Shard and another has a weapon) and return to Gang. He seems surprised. He clearly doesn't know exactly how far you've come. In the conversation, he admits he needs an inventive, skilled acolyte to complete two tasks for him: the operation of the Soul Extractor and the death of Master Shin, both of which are subquests to this main quest before you may proceed. You may further speak with him to ask about golem creation and soul extraction, Master Shin and the Keeper of the Archive. You may also interact with Acolyte Trainer Guang, who offers techniques and gems for silver and informs you of your new tasks as an Acolyte Trainer. Following her path of conversation can reveal that the attendants you may have met earlier (near the north door across the bridge) are your new trainees. For more information on fighting them, follow to the Kill Master Shin page. After completing Create a Spirit Shard and Kill Master Shin